What a Lovely HeartString
by hellablonde
Summary: Eventually DHr. New characters introduced. Fluffy! One wants love and the other wants lust. Not everyone can win in the war of love.
1. The Birthday Boy is in Love

**Chapter One - Birthday Boy's in Love**

Vivian Parker fingered the silver tinsel adorning the mahogany staircase that spooled into the foyer as she made her way down the crimson stairs in a crème fitted dress that fell midway down her tanned silken thighs, enfolding taut across her breasts, constructing a pool of shadowed cleavage. Her long flaxen hair fell midway down her small frame in loose waves, the way he liked it best. She strutted across the pallid tile floors in stiletto pumps, feeling the weight of her faux eyelashes every time she blinked; which was often. The massive resplendent chandeliers dangling in a flash of golden glory from the domed ceilings disturbed her dreamy olive eyes and she quickly twisted the small bottle of eye drops closed and fit it into her tiny clutch purse. She put a manicured hand to her perfectly curved nose and inhaled before continuing towards the ballroom. The comforting smell of marijuana had her head spinning. She could hear her own heart beat rapidly inside her swelling chest. It was Draco's duty to greet the guests, it being his twenty-first birthday and all, so he apologetically excused himself from his sweating bedroom and left Vivian alone to smoke a quick joint before following. As the THC filled her lungs, she sat limply against his headboard. She giggled airily, running her hand against the length of the board, fingering the imperfections of the black wood as she recalled the endless times it had been broken. Smoke clouded the spacious room and the muffled noise of the growing throng below reminded her that she had people to mingle with. An alarming sight of a permed blonde head and a tall broad frame had Vivian hurrying in the other direction when she entered the ballroom.

"Vivian, dear!"

She cringed, pausing in her audible steps and hesitantly turning around to face her parents. Eric and Eva Parker bid their daughter over and she shuddered at their contemptible state. Good friends of the Malfoy family, the Parkers were always at these sorts of gatherings. Eva was of course stunning, looking more like Vivian's older sister than mother, courtesy of various Wizard plastic surgeons. Vivian wasn't nearly high enough to overlook the distinct fragments of white around her mother's inflamed nostrils. Noticing the direction of her daughter's gaze, Eva ineptly sniffed, brushing her nose with bony ringed fingers. Eric was astonishingly handsome, considering his age. Pushing sixty, he had a fifteen year gain on his wife. Vivian's father was clearly drunk and her mother was coked up enough to afford to eat an éclair that was adorning a silver platter on the palm of a passing maître d'.

"Where is Draco, darling? I want to wish that beautiful, beautiful boy a happy birthday,"

Eva drawled in a syrupy voice as she sipped her flute, leaving a maroon lip-stain upon the glass. Vivian had no idea herself and even if she had the slightest clue, she would in no means tell her drunken mother. Being the opportunist that she was, Vivian had a plan:

"It would be _so_ important to him," She lied with glimmering eyes. "I'll go look for him for you, mother."

With that, she stumbled away, through the bustling crowds of people with sticks up their perfectly toned asses, whisking a few flutes of champagne off their trays as she went. She spotted the platinum head immediately, engaged in hearty conversation with his parents. She grinned devilishly, adjusting her coral lacy thong as she made her way towards the birthday boy. The girl slid her hands over his unknowing eyes, his eyelashes fluttering under her familiar fingers. Her ruby lips breathed against his ear,

"I'm going to make this the best birthday you've ever had, stud."

She informed him huskily, maneuvering around him and sliding into his grasp. His arm was slick across her back, grasping her waist tightly. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy smiled lovingly at their son and his girlfriend and before Narcissa could suffocate them with conversation, Lucius simply nodded his head knowingly.

"We'll leave you here, boy. With this heaven-sent toy of yours."

Normally, Vivian would quiver with disgust at a remark like this, but she was too high and excited to think of a coy remark. Instead, she buried Draco's neck with butterfly kisses as soon as his parents disappeared from view. His nostrils immediately recognized the smell of marijuana on his girlfriend and he grinned. She was stealing from his stash. Draco pulled away, eyeing her intensely. "No matter how good you look all dressed up in these outfits," He began gruffly, turning her around and smacking her ass. She howled, wrapping him up in her arms and kissing him lightly. "I still think you look better with nothing on."

She growled into his hot skin, alcohol strong on his warm breath. "Maybe I'll allow you such an honor later tonight." Vivian grinned at the sparkles of lust in his grey eyes. She loved making him hot for her. She was in control. "You have guests to entertain," She whispered, answering the repetitive question in his hollow head, _why later tonight? _She grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard before turning on her heel and striding away.

The marbled toilet seat was cold on Vivian's bare ass after she locked the bathroom door and yanked off her aching shoes. She sighed as she stretched her dangling feet, her clutch lolling in her lap as she fingered through it. She whisked out a full bag of weed and sampled the smell of the leaves in their plastic bag. She ripped off a piece of wrap and expertly rolled a tight joint, then brought it to her lips. She lit it, inhaling deeply before exhaling a cloud of smoke. She closed her squinted eyes as she took another hit, resting her heavy head against the wall. An abrupt knock at the door sent the stray weed on her lap flinging across the tiled floor. She cursed silently, jolting to her feet as she ran around the bathroom, collecting the spare nuggets on the floor.

"She's going to puke! Open up, man!"

A deep voice on the other end of the door called, the crystal knob twisting desperately. Vivian impatiently made her way to the door after disposing the roach out the window. She opened the door and blinked as a petite feeble girl raced passed her and retired at the toilet where she kneeled flaccidly, heaving into the toilet bowl. Following was an attractive brown-haired guy that smiled at her wearily upon realizing that she was a girl—and a gorgeous one at that, as he made his way across the room and rubbed the girl's lap as she vomited. Vivian was way too stoned to stand the gagging noises she heard behind her. She hastily removed herself from the bathroom with her shoes dangling on her forefingers, and returned to the ballroom where the shrill violins made her head throb.

Five champagne flutes and thirty minutes later, Vivian found herself horny and impatient. She kept finding herself running into the birthday boy, doing everything against her desires to hold herself from jumping him in the middle of the teeming ballroom. Finally, she passed him on her way to the foyer, "Meet me upstairs in fifteen minutes or I'm not waiting for you," despite her cottonmouth and the fact that her words were slurred, her voice was firm as she walked by. Draco pretended not to notice her as his guests carried on their conversations with him but his lustful eyes said otherwise.

Vivian was at ease, lying in Draco's plush oversized bed, wrapped up in his silken sheets and downy comforter. The room was foggy with smoke and her heavy breathing as she impatiently waited. Vivian flicked her cigarette remains in the crystal ashtray as silently watched her favorite movies; the ones that were still classically in black and white with cigarette burns and film grains interlacing the entire idealistic film. Her entire body thrived with anticipation as she heard footsteps by the door. She peered through the crack of the doorway from where she lay and watched, dissatisfied, as a maid scurried by with heaving laundry baskets in her troubled arms. She stretched her aching body, stretch stretched until she was certain her muscles would rip apart, taking in deep delightful breaths so far that she heard the seams of her dress daring to come apart as she exhaled.

She closed her eyes idly, her small hands journeying down across her hard stomach, down to the anticipation between her endless legs. She pulled her lace panties to the side and brushed her thumb across her clit, thwarted at the feel of her familiar thumbprint. Her hand was replaced with a bigger version, and although the touch was also familiar, it delivered enhanced effects. Her eyelids immediately snapped open and her gaze of questioning instantly shifted to consent. She arched her back up against his body as his lips pressed along the skin of her neck.

"It's only been ten minutes and you've already started without me."

She wriggled underneath him.

"I couldn't wait." She confessed and he chuckled into her ear.

The old fashioned movies played on for the rest of the night and only when the chaos of the party downstairs died down, did they settle down and actually watch them, soundless beneath the warm covers. Amid the daze and passivity, an idea sparked Vivian to jump out of bed and head towards his bathroom. Her bare feet padded across the tiles as Draco sat up and watched her naked backside draw a bath within the spherical Jacuzzi.

"I don't like bubbles,"

He told her from the next room as she reached to draw on the soap machine. She paused to turn around at him inquisitively and his wicked smirk revealed he was up to something.

"I like to see everything through the clear water."

Vivian returned the sinful looks and laughed as he raced over and tackled her into the tub. Nearly half of the balmy water exploded over the sides but there was enough left to still send electric tingles up and down their spines. The loud noise must have alarmed the others in the manor and the young man from the bathroom stumbled in, turning away immediately due to their nudity.

"Damn it, Nathan!" Draco did his best to conceal his girlfriend as the boy walked out of the room. Vivian was guessing he was important to the manor.

"Who was that?" She inquired and Draco mindlessly drew circles in the water with his finger. "My cousin, Nathan. He can be a real idiot sometimes." He kissed her lips, then her breasts as they sank back down in the water. She had never seen Nathan before, nor heard about him. She was usually up-to-date with Draco's relatives—especially if they looked that good. She groaned and tossed her head back as she felt a sudden vigorous pressure between her legs and realized that Draco had deviously triggered the water jets. Pleased with her reaction, Draco pinned her arms to the edge of the Jacuzzi and mounted her. They kissed noisily as they leveled themselves with each other. The weight of his body over her and his tip slightly entering her was setting her off the edge, combined with the relics of her high and the calming caress of the water on her hot skin. With each thrust a hearty moan escaped her turgid lips and she came when her ears grew attentive to the sound of his fast-paced grunts that meant he was almost there. More water was splashing over the edge by the end, but they didn't pay any notice as they trembled in place for a while. Then, Draco rolled off of her and reeled her into an embrace from behind. She felt good in his arms, with her legs intertwined with his. She felt him limp against her back and she wondered if she were up to making him hard again. They smoked a bowl in the tub, then got out and dried off, slipping back into bed devoid of their clothes. The silk on her bare skin was making her shudder and she tilted her head up to kiss him.

"I think our relationship is strictly sex-based."

The break of silence made Vivian jump. She peered up at him, a smile escaping her tired lips.

"It's nice to have a healthy sex life." She said, kissing him again. "Other parts of our relationship aren't healthy, though," He argued, but kissed her back no less. "Shouldn't I be worrying about this?" Vivian pointed out against his lips. "I suppose so," Draco agreed, easing forward as her hand grasped him forcefully. "But you haven't brought anything up so I thought I could take a stab at it." Vivian barely smiled as she sank down under the sheets and took him into her mouth. She sucked as he squirmed and writhed beneath her tongue. She went fast, and then slow, then fast, the stopped. She looked up at him and he could barely see her through his heavy eyelids. "I'm a party girl, Draco," She explained mindlessly. Suddenly things became extremely distant. "I don't belong to anyone." She rubbed him softly. "I like to fool around and feel good." She grinned at him and kissed his nose. "I don't like to worry about our relationship," Vivian stepped over him and lay back at his side, closing her eyes. "It's better when things are left unsaid."

Draco unleashed a feeling he had never felt before, and he slid out of bed, his inactive heart feeling very hollow as Vivian fell asleep before it could be end of the first day of his twenty-one years of life.


	2. Not Everyone Can Win

Hermione Granger set down the last box of abundant rubbish at the front door. Her honey eyes surveyed the door. It was a deep shape of purple and the brass doorknob hardly made her feel protected from intruders. She curled her long fingers into a knuckle and knocked at the door hesitantly. After much stumbling and trouble unlocking the door, it swung upon and a stunning figure greeted her. Vivian Parker smiled at her new roommate. She was kind of cute. Her unruly hair frizzed at the ends but with Vivian's help, it could become a heap of sexy curls. She had big brown eyes and long eyelashes even with the absence of mascara. Her pouting lips could potentially be sexy but Vivian could tell that they were highly inactive. Vivian sighed. It was sad to see cute girls going to waste. Vivian did her best to put her perky inviting act on.

"Welcome! Come in; come in—mi casa es su casa!"

Vivian giggled wildly, and then turned her head so she could grimace at her disgustingly sprightly self. Hermione stepped inside, a cautious puppy letting her guard down to this stranger. She could hardly find herself warming up to this playmate and she couldn't help but feel jealously beat strong in her chest.

"Kay, so I doubt you have any plans tonight," Vivian sat back in a lounge chair and crossed her tan legs, smoothing down her denim jeans. "So I say you chill out with me and my boyfriend." Boyfriend sounded like such a funny word to describe Draco. He was more of a fuck-buddy with strings attached—only some strings were cut loose. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the truth in her new roommate's words. She really _didn't_ have any plans; and it was a bustling Saturday night. She didn't want to come upon bad terms with this girl, especially so soon, so she nodded in agreement. Besides, she wanted to meet a guy that a girl like this belonged to. Only Vivian didn't belong to Draco. She had _him_.

Vivian eyed her new puppet. Usually, she didn't give a damn, but she couldn't help but ask questions. "Tell me about yourself," The perk in her voice never faltered, "Tell me your story." If Vivian was asked to tell her story, she'd talk about her sex life. That was the most reoccurring, most exciting part of her day and she intended to share that with everyone. Only Hermione didn't ask Vivian about her story, she was too busy thinking of what to say for hers.

"I'm a journalist for the Daily Prophet," She began breathlessly and Vivian tried her best to look interested, immediately regretting asking such a boring question. "I don't know really. I'm boring, really." Hermione confessed. She was fully aware that she no longer kept Vivian's interest. The blonde walked across the room and began fixing them both martinis. "Not with my help," Vivian assured her, gulping down her glass and catching the droplets that escaped her lips and rolled down her chin. "I'm Vivian by the way." Hermione meekly accepted the glass and took a vigilant sip. "Hermione," She said in return. Vivian laughed. "That's cute. I'll call you Stella." Hermione had no idea where she grasped that name from but Vivian looked so pleased with the nickname that Hermione didn't question it.

"So Stel," Vivian luxuriously stretched on a leather couch. The room was modern yet homey with a hardwood floor, leather furniture and dark blue walls adorned with vintage movie paintings of Hollywood history and lime green throw pillows. "When was the last time you had sex?" Hermione nearly choked on her own breath. She set her glass down and shook her head, "Why—" Vivian's eyes widened. "If you're a virgin—" Color immediately rushed to Hermione's face. She wasn't a virgin but that one time with Ron _hardly_ counted and—"Oh Stella, let me just call my friend Paul for you—" Hermione almost felt angry. "I'm not a virgin," She informed her firmly. "It's just been a while." Vivian blinked. "Like a week?" Hermione took in the sight of the official Sex Goddess. "A year, maybe?" This was a lie. It had to be two in the least. Vivian blanched but before it could be questioned any further, the front door opened and a blonde man appeared, wearing jeans and a ripped grey t-shirt.

"Drakie, baby, meet my new roommate!" Vivian wished Hermione was a fun-loving party girl like she was. But this could be fun, like playing with a new doll. Draco walked around the living room and looked at Vivian happily, then gazed at Hermione. Even with the before sight of his beautiful Vivian, he couldn't help but stare at the girl beside her. She had a fox-like face and tussled hair with wide inquiring eyes. Her cheeks sat high on her face and her lips pouted perfectly at the ends. She looked at him with adoration and immediate fantasies played throughout his mind.

Hermione stared at Draco Malfoy with complete astonishment. Of course, the two vainest people in the world had found each other. She was readying herself to deny the offer of the house after all and just leave while she could. But curiosity got the best of her and she stayed seated, staring.

"Hi," Draco reached forward to shake her hand. Hers was small in his but her shake was firm, her gaze never leaving his face. "I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, drawling out his last name arrogantly for emphasis. Hermione smiled at him. Why not make things fun? She fluttered her lashes before shaking his hand again, then pulling away to take a sip of her martini, "Stella," and Vivian daftly nodded, then took out a magazine and began to read to herself as her boyfriend stared on at her new roommate in awe.

Smoke escaped her lips before it could grace her lungs and Vivian cringed as more of her joint was put to waste. Hermione had never smoked pot before, and after Draco prompted her to try it, she finally gave in. Only, she couldn't inhale and Vivian grew impatient while Draco taught her how to smoke it. Vivian sat back quietly in her chair, occasionally leaning over to kiss Draco. He'd kiss her back, lacking the passion he would ordinarily give up. Vivian was too stoned to notice, and she lit a cigarette. Hermione eyed the cigarette and Vivian looked up.

"It's an addiction." She said forcefully. "If you don't like it, I'm so sorry for you." Hermione's head felt light from the marijuana and she simply nodded. "Yesterday was Draco's twenty-first birthday." Vivian smiled delightedly. "What does that mean? Nothing. We abused the booze before anyway!" She lazily giggled to herself. Draco turned towards the only brunette in the room. "How old are you, Stel?" Hermione stifled her laughter. "Twenty." She said. Her voice was airy and different and her friends at home would never recognize it. Hermione felt splendidly at ease.

Vivian observed her sudden contentment and cocked a finely plucked eyebrow. "Feeling like a real BA, huh?" She mocked, grinning devilishly. Draco recognized that look. Vivian never failed to be malicious. In response to her puzzled expression, Vivian rolled her eyes. "Bad Ass," She rolled her head back against the couch. "Doing drugs, drinking alcohol…" She looked up at Draco. "I'd hardly call weed a drug, though. Would you baby?" She let herself fall against him and kissed his neck messily. Hermione was becoming tired with the constant feeling of awkwardness. She stared at the roach between Draco's thumb and index finger. "Can I finish that?" She asked hopefully. Draco hastily handed it over and Vivian glared as she pulled her lips away from his skin.

They sat in silence for a while, floating on a cloud of euphoria. "My cousin wants me to go out to the bar with him," Draco then said randomly. The girls turned to look at him. Vivian furrowed her eyebrows and let her lower lip protrude. "I'm cooking dinner," She said. "You boys can go out to drink another day." Hermione shrugged, putting out the roach in an ashtray. "Invite him for dinner so that way everyone wins." Vivian stared at the girl across the room from her as Draco agreed it was a good idea. "Not everyone can win." She said softly, but no one heard her as Draco whisked out his phone to summon his cousin over.

Vivian gazed languidly at the startling green eyes that sat across from her at dinner. Freckles grazed the boy's tanned face. Vivian thought freckles were gross but these ones were barely visible and were distributed evenly upon his nose. Nathan and Draco Malfoy hardly looked alike. But they were cousins nonetheless. As Draco helped Vivian clean up after the meal, Nathan volunteered to show Hermione to the bathroom.

"To get back to the kitchen you just come down this hallway and take a right," He explained once they reached the door. Hermione smiled gratefully. "I didn't catch your name." She said. "Nathan." She leaned against the door, her hand grasping the knob. "Hermione." She said, and then disappeared through the doorway.

Vivian felt like a trophy wife, lounging in Draco's arms. They all sat around the living room and Vivian was barely paying attention to the conversation. She never noticed how Draco talked to her in a condescending tone and now, she was beginning to feel like those blonde dumb bitches that would have the audacity to utter a dim-witted comment like, "Like…how long have you two been cousins?" Even though Vivian was painfully gorgeous and basically considering a nymphomaniac, she was smart. Vivian loved that about herself and she was growing very, very impatient with Draco's baby talk. When Nathan talked to her, he was unfazed by her beauty and seemed completely uninterested. He was becoming engrossed in his conversation with her new roommate and Vivian wanted desperately to get his attention.

"Nate," Vivian purred. The boy didn't respond until Hermione completed her sentence. Vivian narrowed her eyes. "Do you want a glass of champagne?" The decline made her insane. Frantic, Hermione stroked her boyfriend's arm. "Baby, do you?" Draco shook his head. "I think I'm good." He said. His embrace was stiff and unaffectionate and she was becoming all too aware. She looked at him intently. "Can we talk in the other room?" Draco looked like he wasn't planning to get up for a while. "If by talk you mean sex then, honey, I'm kind of tired…" "No! No. I don't mean sex. I really want to talk to you." The pleading in her eyes convinced him enough to follow slowly while she nearly ran towards her bedroom.

"I don't know about the new roommate." Vivian began, sitting cross-legged at the end of her bed while Draco kept his distance by the door. "She's nice." Draco defended, a little too quickly which caused Vivian to raise an eyebrow at him. "She's just…so _nerdy_." Draco laughed to himself. "Oh Viv, everyone's a nerd at heart," In response to her open mouth, ready to protest, he went on, "I don't care how cool and sexy you are." Vivian was satisfied with this compliment and she slinked across the room and wrapped her arms around him.

"You think I'm sexy?" She murmured against his cheek and he grinned. "Vivian, you know you're sexy." He kissed her deeply, and all the missing passion and affection returned. "I was beginning to think you had a thing for that Hermione Granger," She giggled. The kisses stopped and he looked at her with complete question. "What?" Vivian smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt. "My roommate, Hermione," She kissed him again, oblivious to his unease. "I thought her name was Stella." Vivian shrugged. "I gave her that name." Awareness slowly flooded his body and he could hardly remember the face of his classmate a few years back. Now, he could only picture the pretty face back in the living room. "I guess that's who she is now." He said, more to himself than his girlfriend who was busy inspecting her nail beds. She tossed her long blonde hair to one side and smiled. "Let's go befriend her, then," She prompted. Draco followed her out of the bedroom. He intended to befriend her all right, in a way that Vivian would never see coming.


End file.
